The Lost Item
by Silver and Yami Sakura
Summary: What if when Yami rulled Egypt, he put all of his evil and greed into an 8th item which was stolen by a servant and never seen again. Now, five thousand years later, Yami's dark side wants to return to its creator. But his dark side, is in the form of a
1. Chapter One

Hey there! It's me, Silver! (You might remember me as Dark Kai) I've started on a new story until I can get any ideas for The Mix. I hope you enjoy it (Don't worry, I'm still working on Behind Closed Doors Beyblade Style).  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Yugioh or any of its characters. However, I do own Sakura. And if you steal her, I'll set my Millennium Dagger on you! (Empty threat...)  
The Lost Item  
  
Prologue  
  
Five thousand millennia ago, the great pharaoh Yami, ruled over Egypt. Yami was a great Pharaoh, and was said to have no evil inside him, whatsoever. However, we all know that everybody, no matter how good, how caring, and how sincere somebody is, they have to have some bad in them. No matter how Yin, they must always have some Yang. It's the balance of nature and life itself.  
  
Picture this: What if, when Yami first became Pharaoh, he wanted to be all good. So, when he locked away the power and evil of the Shadow Games into the seven Millennium Items, he also defeated his dark side, and imprisoned it into a Millennium Item. An all-powerful Millennium Item. Yami used to have this Millennium Item with him, but he always sensed the evil trying to escape. He made a decsion to hide it, deep in the desert. He instructed one of his most faithful servants to go and bury it in the desert sand, miles and miles away from any city. But this servant wasn't as faithful as she seemed. She stole the Millennium Item and let the evil take over her. The 'Lost Item' was passed down from the family of the servant, without the knowledge of Yami, or Shadi. Now, it has reached the present generation, and Yami will no longer be able to run from his darker side.  
  
Chapter One- Sakura Mirichaka  
  
It was a typical Saturday afternoon at The Game Shop. Tea and Tristen where unloading boxes of games onto the shelves, Joey and Yugi where taking a look at the newest Duel Monsters cards, Yami was sweeping the floor, and Grandpa was wiping the counter.  
  
'Hey, look at this,' said Yugi, holding up the magazine that he was reading. 'It seems that the Duel Monsters they play in Egypt is different from the one we play here.' 'Really?' asked Grandpa. 'Different in what way?' 'They have different cards,' replied Yugi. 'They're much stronger than the one we've got. For example, my Dark Magician would be considered of average strength over there.'  
  
Before Grandpa could answer, the door opened, and, just in time, Yami jumped into another room, as a girl walked in.  
  
Yugi shuddered as he looked up at her. When I say looked up, I mean it. The girl was very thin and tall, maybe 6'11, with long, strait black hair down to her hips. Her hair had golden streaks in it, and it reminded Yugi of Yami. She also had flowing golden bangs and crimson eyes. The girl was wearing a black turtle-neck, t-shirt, that reached passed her hips, and tight blue jeans. She also had a loose, black belt with a small golden scabbard hanging from it. Aside from that, she had a tall, black, thin cat sitting on her shoulder.  
  
'Hello there,' said Grandpa stepping forward. 'What can I do for you today?' 'I'd like to see some of your Duel Monsters cards,' said the girl, in a slick, oily tone. 'You're in luck,' piped up Tea. 'We just got a shipment of the newest ones. An-  
  
The girl silenced Tea with one glance.  
  
'Thank you,' said the girl. 'I'd like to see them now.'  
  
Yugi felt Yami calling him through his mind. 'I'll go and get them,' he said as he ducked into the room that Yami was hiding in. 'What is it?' he asked as he looked up at the worried face of his Yami. 'I feel like I know her,' Yami answered. Yugi shifted uncomfortably. 'And?' he asked. 'I need you to find out as much as you can about her.' 'How am I supposed to do that?' 'Ask her, start a conversation, whatever it takes! I need to know..If I'm right..we're in danger.. And it's my fault.'  
  
Yugi pouted, but he knew better than to question his Yami. 'Fine,' he sighed. 'But you owe me. You know how shy I am!' Yami smiled inwardly as Yugi grabbed a binder full of cards and dashed back out the door.  
  
'What took ya?' asked Joey as Yugi walked in. 'Yami,' muttered Yugi quietly. 'Well here they are!' said Tristen. 'See, we've got the new Three-Eyed Winged Moth! Look at that Attack strength! 2700!' The girl shook her head. 'To weak,' she said. 'So, where're you from?' asked Yugi uncomfortably. 'I've never seen you before.' The girl eyed Yugi for a moment before replying, 'I come from Egypt.' 'What's your cat's name? Heck, what's your name?' asked Joey, who seemed to catch on that his shy friend wanted to know more about the girl. 'All these questions,' said the girl, smiling. 'My cat's name is Anibus, and my name is Sakura. Sakura Mirichaka.' 'But,' she added with a smirk. 'You might as well just call me Ra.'  
Did you like? Please R&R! Bye! 


	2. Chapter Two

Ok, I have three things to change: First of all, I did some research, and it's NOT Anibus. It's Anubis. Second of all, The cat's name is no longer Anubis. You'll find out that Sakura (Ra) has lots of "pets" (n-uff said.), each one named after an Egyptian god. The cat is now called Bast, after the Egyptian cat god. Third of all, there will be no more names for the chapters. I'll start off at the part where Sakura introduces herself.  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Yugioh or any of its characters. However, I do own Sakura and all of her pets.  
  
The Lost Item  
  
Chapter Two  
  
The girl eyed Yugi for a moment before replying, 'I come from Egypt.' 'What's your cat's name? Heck, what's your name?' asked Joey, who seemed to catch on that his shy friend wanted to know more about the girl. 'All these questions,' said the girl, smiling. 'My cat's name is Bast, and my name is Sakura. Sakura Mirichaka.' 'But,' she added with a smirk. 'You might as well just call me Ra.'  
  
There was silence for a moment, then, 'Ra? Is that your nickname?' asked Tristen. 'You could say that,' said Sakura. 'Ah,' she added thoughtfully as her eyes fell on the Millennium Puzzle hanging from Yugi's neck. 'It's been a while since I've laid my eyes on this, hasn't it Bast?' 'W-what do y-you mean?' asked Yugi. 'Never mind,' said Sakura. 'I won't be buying anything today, but I'll be back. Oh, yes. I'll be back very soon.' She then turned around and left. 'I was right,' said Yami, coming out of the room. ''Bout what?' asked Joey. 'I do know her,' said Yami. 'Is she some lost girlfriend who's gonna murder Tea because she's dating you?' asked Joey sarcastically. 'I wish,' muttered Yami under his breath. 'Hey!' 'So who IS she?' asked Yugi, a bit annoyed. 'I don't know,' answered Yami with a sigh. 'But you said that if you were right, we might all be in great danger!' said Yugi. 'I don't remember what I was talking about,' said Yami haistely. 'I have to go and get some air.' As Yami walked out the door, Yugi knew that Yami was lying. 'We should give him some space,' Grandpa was saying. 'After all, he is over a thousand years old!'  
  
As Yami stepped outside, he breathed deep. He didn't like lying to people, especially Yugi and Grandpa. He just couldn't bring himself to tell the truth. Yami wandered for about 10 minutes, until he found himself at the park. 'What are you doing here, Pharaoh?' asked and irritated voice. Yami looked up and saw Bakura sitting under a tree. 'I'm just thinking,' said Yami. 'What are you doing here?' Bakura snorted. 'I just had to get away from Ryou. He kept lecturing me about how it's bad karma to throw things at little children. The way I see it, it's good for them.' 'Really?' asked Yami sarcastically. 'Yeah! It'll toughen them up.' 'Un-huh.' They sat in silence for a while. Yami was wondering weather he should tell Bakura about Sakura. 'And what in the name of Ra could be troubling the great Pharaoh enough for his grace to actually NOT start lecturing me about the faults of eating raw meat?' asked Bakura. 'As much as I'd like to,' said Yami. 'I've got more important matters on my mind right know, Soul Stealer.' 'Really?' asked Bakura in mock curiousness. 'Whatever could that be? Don't tell me that little Yugi has been picked on again?' 'No,' said Yami. 'It's just, that...' 'Yeah?' 'Do you know the legend about the 'Lost Item'?' 'You mean the one where you put all of your evil and greed into another Item, and you give it to some servant, and she steals it, and- 'Yes, that one,' said Yami, thankful that he didn't have to explain everything to Bakura. 'What about it? It's just some stupid rumor.' But the look on Yami's face told him otherwise. 'You mean?' Yami nodded. 'Yes,' he said. 'I know it was foolish of me, but I'd promised the people of Egypt a pure and good Pharoah.' 'So what?' said Bakura getting up to leave. 'That's just one other item for me to steal.' 'Oh,' he added. 'Not that I care, but you've completely broken the balance of nature, and you can bet your puzzle the gods ain't gonna be to pleased with you.' 


	3. Chapter Three

Hi! It's Silver, and I'm back with another chapter of The Lost Item! I hope you enjoy it!  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Yu-gi-oh or its characters, but I do own Sakura and all of her "Pets".  
  
The Lost Item  
Chapter 3  
  
'So what?' said Bakura getting up to leave. 'That's just one other item for me to steal.' 'Oh,' he added. 'Not that I care, but you've completely broken the balance of nature, and you can bet your puzzle the gods ain't gonna be to pleased with you.'  
  
Bakura walked away quickly, and paused to look back once. He was about to say something, but he shook his head and left. As he walked down the street towards his house, he couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for Yami. 'Bah!,' he said to himself. 'It's Yami's problem, not mine. I shouldn't care.' When he stepped inside and sat down at the couch, Ryou walked in. There was a moment of awkward silence, until Bakura looked at him.  
  
'What do you want?' he asked rudely.  
  
'Dinner will be ready in two minutes,' said Ryou, who was used to Bakura's rudeness by now. Bakura just snorted, and as Ryou walked out of the room, he picked up a magazine, which was lying on the table, and started to read.  
  
'Dinner's ready!' called Ryou from the kitchen. Bakura got up, taking the magazine with him to read at the dinner table.  
  
'What're you doing? Drooling over the girls in the magazine?' asked Ryou with a smile.  
  
'Hn. The Mother-God, Isis was much more beautiful.'  
  
'I'll bet. Eat your dinner.'  
  
Bakura looked down at his plate of raw pork. He licked his lips and started to eat it like an animal. Ryou looked on in disgust, but said nothing, and continued eating his own (cooked) meal. After dinner, Bakura went upstairs, and Ryou started to clean the dishes, when the phone rang.  
  
'Hello?' said Ryou as he picked it up.  
  
'Hi Ryou. It's Yugi,' said the voice on the other line.  
  
'Hi Yugi. What's up?'  
  
'Um, Yami just came back from a walk, and he said that he met Bakura, and they talked. Can you ask him if that's true, please?'  
  
Ryou sighed. 'Ok,' he said. 'I'll be right back.' Bakura put down the receiver, and started the climb up the stairs to the guest bedroom. After his parents had left for vacation, Bakura had insisted on getting to have the extra bedroom, and he'd taken the stereo up as well. The loud crashing noise told Ryou that Bakura was listening to heavy metal music. This was the only kind of music that Bakura seemed to like. Ryou walked into the room, but Bakura didn't notice him because the music was to loud.  
  
'HEY!' Ryou yelled. Bakura looked up, and said something, but Ryou couldn't hear him, so he walked over and turned the music off.  
  
'Put that back on,' growled Bakura.  
  
'Did you meet Yami on your walk?' asked Ryou, getting to the point immediately.  
  
'Yeah I did, now put the music back on.'  
  
'I wouldn't really call that music,' said Ryou as he walked out of the room (without putting the music back on, I might add).  
  
'Yes he did,' said Ryou into the phone when he returned downstairs.  
  
'Oh, um, can you ask him if he noticed anything strange about him?' 'For goodness sake, Yugi! How about I put him on, and you can ask him yourself!'  
  
'N-no, that's ok,' came Yugi's frightened voice from the other line.  
  
'Don't worry. The most you can do is get him really mad, and he'll beat me up over it. I'll go and get him.' Ryou put the phone down, and walked to the foot of the stairs.  
  
'BAKURA!' he yelled, and he was thankful that he hadn't put the music back on.  
  
'Yeah?' came Bakura's irritated voice from the top of the stairs.  
  
'Yugi wants to talk to you. Come down here.'  
  
As Bakura trudged down the stairs, Ryou was sure he heard Bakura mumbling to himself in ancient Egyptian. Bakura picked up the phone.  
  
'Yeah?' he said harshly into the receiver. Ryou smiled. Bakura got a lot of fun out of scaring Yugi.  
  
'U-u-um, B-Bakura...' came Yugi's frightened voice. 'On..y-your w-w-w-  
  
'OUT WITH IT MAN!' yelled Bakura. 'MY PATIENCE IS GROWING THIN!'  
  
'OnyourwalkdidyounoticeanythingstrangaboutYami?' said Yugi very quickly. It took Bakura a few moments to work out what Yugi had said.  
  
When he finally did, he answered, 'Your so-called "perfect" Pharaoh has made a great mistake, which will probably cost him an eternity in the Shadow Realm, if that's what you're asking.' And with that, he slammed down the phone. Ryou walked in and said, 'I do wish you'd go a bit easier on the furniture. Geez, it would be so much nicer if I had Yami instead.'  
  
'You won't be hoping that for much longer,' said Bakura as he went back upstairs to listen to more heavy metal.  
Did you like? You might be able to guess what Bakura and Yami are talking about but if you can't.. You'll find out soon enough so don't worry. Peace!  
  
Silver 


End file.
